This invention relates to a dispenser pack for continuous stationery in roll form for use in business machines, for example typewriters, teleprinters or the like. Whilst the dispenser pack of the invention may be used in any such machines employing rolls of paper or like material in web form, for the sake of brevity reference will hereinafter be made solely by way of example to teleprinters and paper rolls used therein.
Conventionally, paper rolls for use in teleprinters are supplied by the paper manufacturer to the user in cartons containing a number of such rolls which after unpacking are inserted in required quantity into a roll holder or magazine forming part of the teleprinter. The work of carefully packaging the paper rolls for dispatch, unwrapping the parcel by the user and mounting of the rolls in the roll holder of the machine is time consuming and greatly increases the operational costs of the user. Moreover, due to the weight of teleprinter rolls it is essential when packing rolls for transport to use heavy duty cartons in order to avoid damage to the rolls in transit. This adds to the cost of the product.
The invention aims at obviating the foregoing disadvantages by providing a dispenser pack for the rolls which serves not only as a carton for the transit of the rolls from the factory to the user but also, without alteration, as a holder or magazine for the rolls for immediate use on the teleprinter or other business machines, thus simplifying and facilitating storage and use of the rolls.